Running Out of Seconds
by Merlin71
Summary: This is the scene Marla felt was missing from RUNNER! So this is for her. AU


_**I really appreciate the wonderful FB to all my other stories!**_

Title:Running out of seconds  
Author:Merlin7  
Disclaimer: Not mine dangnabit  
Rating:Mature for language  
Archive: Anywhere  
Summary:This is the scene Marla felt was missing from RUNNER! So this is for her.

**

* * *

RUNNING OUT OF SECONDS**

John heard a familiar cry for help. Rodney. He ran towards the sound, pulse racing and heart thumping. The cry for help had sounded like a scream of terror and a moment later, as he burst into an opening, John understood Rodney's fear. The scientist was hanging upside down from a tree, one of Ronon Dex's traps. He was completely helpless and, standing before him, was Ford. A very angry Ford. "Lieutenant!" John snapped out as he approached his CO2, P90 at the ready.

Ford turned, a cold smile playing in his lips, his weapon still targeted on McKay. "He shot me," Ford said, almost whining. "Dr. McKay shot me."

"It was an accident, I swear!" Rodney sounded terrified.

"Come on, Ford...you know how McKay is with guns," John countered, keeping his tone soft and low as he took another step forward. "You make fun of him all the time." John winced at that. Ford used to make fun of McKay, before he had changed.

Ford chuckled. "Things change...sir." That last word was snarled.

John watched as Ford's finger tightened on the trigger. He could take his own shot but if Ford flinched, Rodney was dead. So John took a chance. He lowered his weapon as he took another step forward. "Don't do this, Ford. Come back with us and Beckett can help you."

"You don't get it, do you?" Ford was yelling now, but his attention was off McKay and on Sheppard. "I don't want your help! I like the way I am! I'm better now!"

"Okay, okay...good." John took a step away from Rodney and he was glad was Ford turned to follow him. Then opportunity presented itself when a twig snapped and Ford turned in that direction. John made his move, lunging forward, grabbing Ford's gun from him. But even as he started to pull away he felt something slam into him and he was going down. It took John a moment to realize that Ford had tackled him to the ground. Instinct took over and John lashed out, jamming an elbow into Ford's ribs. It was just enough for him to roll out from under the younger man and gain his feet. Barely. He was just pulling his gun up when it was knocked out of his hands.

Ford was furious. "It wasn't supposed to be like this, Colonel," he said softly. "By the way, congratulations on the promotion."

John nodded, trying to force a smile. He was staring into Ford's eyes and there was nothing there but cold darkness. "Thanks," he drawled. "I'm still getting used to it."

"Yeah...well...you earned it." That said, Ford attacked, moving in a flurry of motion.

It was all John could do to simply defend himself, but then he tripped and it was all over. Ford was on him and John felt the blows thudding into his flesh. Felt pain going off like explosions all over his body. A rib here, a stab into his temple there, and he was pretty sure his left wrist was going to swell up from all his attempts at blocking the horrific blows. It registered, somewhere in the back of John's mind, that this wasn't Ford. This was a stranger who was incredibly strong and intense in a way Ford had never been before.

John heard Rodney screaming at Ford to stop and suddenly his world faded to gray, then black and John let himself slide into darkness.

Rodney stopped screaming when Sheppard stopped moving and Ford was rising off the body and moving towards him. Fear washed over Rodney, as did resignation. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. But even as he was ready to squeeze his eyes shut and accept the inevitable there was an unholy howl of pain, or maybe it was anger. Not that it mattered. It was Ford making the sound just before he turned and ran off into the woods. Rodney felt like calling him back when another figure made it's way towards him. Huge and menacing and Rodney felt like passing out.

"Ronon!"

The sound was little more than a croak but it sounded like music to Rodney's ears. Sheppard was alive. Alive and trying to stand up, his P90 in his hands if shaking a little. Okay, a lot. But he was on his feet and doing his job. Protecting Rodney.

The big guy turned to face Sheppard. "Friend of yours?" he rumbled.

"More or less," John quipped.

Rodney decided he'd be offended later. "Can somebody get me down please?" He realized it was going to have to be the big guy, Ronon, because Sheppard was barely managing to stay on his feet. A moment of fear almost paralyzed Rodney when the big guy whipped out a knife that looked machete size, at least to Rodney, but then he was in motion, falling, coming to a surprisingly non-painful landing when strong hands caught him. Rodney stared up at the big guy. "Uh...thanks."

John had been watching them now he looked around but Ford was gone. "Back to the jumper," he said, but then he wobbled and would have fallen had Ronon not caught him.

"Major? I mean...Colonel!" Rodney was still getting used to that. He ran over and Sheppard looked like hell. He was pale and his skin was sheened in sweat and his eyes looked dark and bruised. "We need to get you to Beckett."

"Like I said..." John had to pause to take a shaky breath. "Jumper." He made to shake out of Ronon's grip only to feel himself falling.

Rodney was stunned and scared. "Colonel?" He tapped Sheppard's cheek. No response. "He's delirious. Beckett's not here."

Ronon stared at him. "He is here on the planet," he confirmed.

"He is?" Rodney was surprised but rather glad to hear that.

"Where is this Jumper Sheppard spoke of?" Ronon asked.

Rodney blinked and had to think about it for a minute. "Near the gate. Right...so...we have to get Sheppard to the gate." Rodney had no clue how to do that without doing more damage. But even as he mumbled to himself he watched the big guy shift Sheppard and lift him into his arms as if the Colonel weighed no more than a child. Rodney shook himself, realizing that the big guy was waiting for him to move. "Right...okay...this way." That said Rodney headed off in what he hoped was the right direction.

He was worried about Sheppard but at the same time he couldn't help but smile a bit. He was alive and he had a bit of blackmail material to use against the Colonel. Rodney knew Sheppard would flip when he learned he had been carried like a baby. But the smile soon faded as Rodney focused on the hope that Sheppard would survive for him to tease him about it. He glanced over his shoulder to see that the big guy was still following, letting his eyes linger on Sheppard's still form then Rodney picked up the pace. It was time to go home.

**THE END**


End file.
